The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings
by Arianna Waters
Summary: Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. [Writing Club!] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairing Challange. (Het Same Gen)
1. Perfect Crush

**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **[Writing Club!] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairing Challange**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Euan Abercrombie

 **W.C.** 105

* * *

 **Perfect Crush**

"Are you looking for the password?" a girl asks. I turn around and freeze. She's the fifth year prefect, Harry Potter's best friend.

She smiles warmly at me, and I feel something. "The password is 'Golden Eagle'," she says.

I keep staring into her beautiful brown eyes. Her face is so pretty. ' _I like this girl_ ,' I decide, even though she's a head taller than me.

One of her perfectly shaped brows arches upwards. My big ears—for which everyone teases me—grow hot.

"N-Nothing, Thanks," I mutter and turn towards the portrait hole. I can still hear her musical voice ringing in my ears.


	2. That Lady In My Dreams

**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **[Writing Club!] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairing Challange**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Blaise Zabini

 **W.C.** 117

* * *

 **That Lady In My Dreams**

She looked up as I called out her name. The loving gaze that those beautiful brown eyes held melted my heart. I held out a hand, and she placed hers in mine. My fingers grazed past her ivory skin, which held the softness of butter.

I leaned forward and kissed those rose-coloured lips passionately. She lifted one arms and wrapped it around my neck. My happiness escalated as her fingers ran through my hair.

I reached forward and started to tug her top up—

"Blaise!" she whispered.

I let my hand run down from her shoulder blade. "Oh Hermione—"

"Blaise!" she yelled.

"BLAISE ZABINI!"

I jolted awake, covered in sweat, wondering—what the hell just happened?


	3. Photograph Love

**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **[Writing Club!] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairing Challange**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Bill Weasley

 **W.C.** 177

* * *

 **Photograph Love**

I go through the photographs Ron has sent me from his first year. He and Harry Potter, he and Scabbers, he and the twins, he and Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand, he and his best friends.

The last one catches my eye. I can't remove my eyes from the girl who stands there, smiling contentedly. She's not exactly what one will call beautiful, but to me, she looks prettier than any other girl. The way her warm brown eyes are lit up in a smile, the way her rosy-pink lips are shaped—she looks perfect.

I wonder if Ron will bring her home in the holidays—and if I'll be able to go home during that time.

Someone calls me from behind, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I sigh. I did that again, didn't I?

'Grow up, Bill!' I tell myself, imitating my mother's voice, hoping it will stop me from thinking of all this.

At night, I'm back at the table. I lean into the chair, staring at the photograph in my hands—dreaming of her.


	4. Kevin's Hogsmeade Wish

**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **[Writing Club!] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairing Challange**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Kevin Whitby

 **W.C.** 140

* * *

 **Kevin's Hogsmeade Wish**

Kevin Whitby was very excited—the first Hogsmeade weekend was just a week away. He'd been looking forward for this for past two years. But something was troubling him.

He wanted to make the weekend perfect. He wanted to have a date.

But, he didn't want just any girl. He had his eyes on a certain Gryffindor. The problem was—she was a sixth year _and_ a Prefect.

He was walking into the Great Hall when he spotted her. She was laughing merrily along with her best friends—Potter and Weasley.

Mustering up some courage, he went over to her. "H-Hermione—" he started to speak.

She looked up. "Yes?" she asked. But he had seen the love in her eyes as her eyes met Ron's.

' _There's no use asking_ ,' he told himself. "Nothing," he muttered, dejected, and turned away.


	5. Inner Turmoil

**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **[Writing Club!] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairing Challange**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Oliver Wood

 **W.C.** 163

* * *

 **Inner Turmoil**

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," the Malfoy spawn spat. I looked at the girl he was talking of. One glance at that innocent face, and my blood boiled.

Before I could pull my wand out, that idiot of a Weasley tried to hex him with a broken wand, and it backfired. Harry and the girl helped him away.

I shook my head. There was nothing to practice for with our seeker gone, and all others distracted. We made our way back to the changing room.

As I walked—for the first time ever—I didn't think about quidditch even once. The face of the girl flashed across my eyes again and again. I craved to talk to her, to be with her.

But then, my father's last words ringed through my ears. "I want you to do what I couldn't. I want you to play the World Cup, Oli."

I decided to forget the girl once and for all.


	6. Forgotten Birthday

**Forgotten Birthday (344)**

It was well past the curfew and Fred was making his way to the kitchens when he heard someone sobbing in an empty classroom. Pushing the door open, he stepped inside, instantly recognising the mass of bushy, brown hair.

"Hermione?" he asked. "What happened?"

The second-year looked up. "N-nothing," she stuttered, though the expressions on her face told something totally different.

Tentatively, Fred stepped forward and slung his arm on the girl's shoulders. "You know, Ron and Harry may be your best friends, but I am your friend, too."

Probably unknowingly, she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "It was my—b-birthday today—a-and neither of my— _f-friends_ —wished me," she said, still sobbing.

"Ah," Fred said, "Happy Birthday, then." Tugging onto her hand, he pulled her up. "Let's go," he said.

"Where?" she asked.

Fred grinned. "To teach you the art of pranking. And giving you a chance to celebrate your birthday with celebrities!"

"But won't that mean breaking rules?" Hermione asked, horrified at the very thought.

"Not unless we get caught." Before she could protest further, Fred steered her out of the room.

Stopping by an armour, he whispered, "Psst, George, are you ready?"

"Yes, Freddie. And is that Lee?"

"No. Hermione."

Silence.

Then, " _What?_ " George leapt out from behind the suit of armour, as if to check if his twin was joking. Noticing the girl standing there, though, his mouth fell wide open.

"The birthday girl is ready to learn the art of pranking, George," Fred said. "And why were you yelling?"

"Filch is on the top of the North Tower," George said.

"He fell for our plan, again?"

"Yes, brother," George replied. Meanwhile, Hermione stared from one brother to the other, trying to make out what they were saying.

Suddenly, Fred wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her behind a trapdoor. "Filch's cat," he whispered, his soft breath tickling her skin. Hermione shuddered but felt warmly relaxed in that pair of arms, eager now to spend her best birthday ever.


End file.
